


that shuddering lips make moist with waterish wine

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Series: Follow Thy Fair Sun, Unhappy Shadow [1]
Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Penetration, Praise Kink, Slurs, Smut, Subspace, Swearing, bottom! dmitri, dmitri is in denial, gustave just wants to take care of him, one and its from dmitri cos come on its dmitri, sub! dmitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: Gustave had been with enough people and seen enough things to recognise when someone found pleasure in their partner taking control. Sometimes they were just stressed or wound-up and they let themselves slip into a different state of mind, letting their body relax and their mind switch off, as they let Gustave take care of them. And he was excellent at taking care of people. And he wanted to take care of Dmitri.Dmitri with his gangly limbs and endless legs, always draped and swathed in black with his dropping eyebrows and dark darting eyes. Gustave had loved Celine, she’d been a dear friend and he’d enjoyed the sex, but she’d told him enough over the years to let him know that she wasn’t warm with her children. He’d heard tales of arguments and neglect and pine switches… He’d more than once convinced her to stop with the beatings. He knew Dmitri had received no care from his mother, but one look at the man in this state told him he’d never really received any care from anyone else either.He just had to tell Dmitri how well he was doing.





	that shuddering lips make moist with waterish wine

Gustave was careful and slow as he pushed inside of Dmitri, his hands rubbing circles into bony hips and shushing away noises Dmitri was trying to hold back.

“Shh darling, it’s alright, I’ve got you. You’re doing so wonderfully. So tight, my god.” He was sure Dmitri would retort ‘of course I’m fucking tight you know I haven’t done this before’ with a slur or two thrown in, but he was silent.

Well, almost silent.

He let out a sob as Gustave finally was all the way inside. Both his hands where over his face, covering his eyes and nose, with only part of his lips still visible. His hands where shaking.

“Dmitri, we can stop if you need too-”

“I don’t need to stop, you fucking fruit.” He hissed out. Clearly offended at the idea he couldn’t cope with something.

“You’re wound up tighter than a ball of twine darling, you needn’t be. You were just starting to let go for me, weren’t you? My fingers stroking inside you, all those pretty little sounds you let out. You’re just starting to stop thinking so much about being embarrassed or ashamed or ornery. I think if you just let go, you’d rather enjoy this a whole lot more.”

He could feel the tension in Dmitri’s body flicker on and off and Gustave held onto him a little tighter as he clenched around his cock. He was not going to move until Dmitri had calmed down, he had plenty of patience and self-control. There was no pleasure in seeing Dmitri uncomfortable. Gustave wanted to take his time to slowly open him and get him relaxed and trusting, fighting against Dmitri's constant impatience.

“You’re making it harder for me to stay still with you clenching around me like that, you know.”

“Then just, just fucking move already.”

“Dmitri,” Gustave sighed. “You know I won’t hurt you. Just relax and let me give pleasure to you. There’s no need to be worrying or thinking. You can stop thinking, darling.” He rocked his hips forward and Dmitri gasped. “You can just focus on this, can’t you? Can you do that for me?”

He could hear Dmitri’s breathing even out as he was talking. “That’s is darling, so beautiful. That’s a good boy.” He said and watched as Dmitri’s breathing hitched and then seemed to mellow, back arching ever so slightly, and muscles losing some of their tension.

Was this what Dmitri responded too? Gustave was aware that Dmitri didn’t hate him talking as much as he let on. Sometimes he’d talk and talk and cut himself off and eventually Dmitri would bite with 'lost your confidence?' or something similar; using a lazy insult to hide the fact he clearly seemed a little more at ease when Gustave was talking. And now, he looked down at the man flushed in his bed, lips parted and body a little more lax after being praised, after being told he was good. Should it have been a surprise? Dmitri would always swear at him and turn his face when Gustave complimented him, but sometimes Gustave caught the light flush on his cheeks that ran down his slender neck. He wondered when the man had ever been paid a genuine complement, not some generic adjective slithered out of some young thing at a party only talking to him because of his status and wealth.

“Can you keep being a good boy for me?” And Gustave watched with awe as Dmitri let out a small moan before coming back to himself for a second.

“Fuck you.”

“Well I’m rather trying something of the sort darling, if you’d just let yourself relax a little more.”

“Just fucking move.”

_Brat._ Gustave rocked his hips forward harsher and Dmitri’s hands slid up off his face to find purchase in intertwining his hands with the pillowcase.

“There’s that handsome face.” Gustave cooed.

“Fuck-” Dmitri hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as Gustave pulled out.

“Ready darling?” Dmitri just glared at him. “Right then.”

He kept his thrusts slow and shallow, gently increasing the pace but not thrusting hard, not yet. As Dmitri became more accustomed to the sensation, his hands detached from the pillow and crawled back over his face.

Gustave fucked into him and Dmitri slowly sank into the mattress, the hands over his face starting to go slack. He was letting more noises escape him, though he surely didn’t notice them. Gasps and quiet moans leaving his mouth with every thrust.

“Won’t you let me see you, darling?”

Gustave usually always knew when to keep his mouth shut. He wish he’d thought about it this time. Immediately Dmitri seemed to panic and his hands clenched tighter.

“Don’t… I can’t-” He croaked out and both of them seemed surprised by it.

“It’s alright, I’m sorry, you can keep your hands there if you need too, darling. If it makes you more comfortable. I won’t make you move them.”

“You couldn’t make me-” Dmitri’s hands weren’t quick enough to slide down and stifle the moan as Gustave changed his angle and hit that sweet spot inside of him.

He nudged against that sensitive bundle of nerves a few more times, before thrusting back at his original angle, gently diminishing the pace and force of his movements.

Dmitri had to ask for this. Such a stubborn man, so in denial about how much he wanted this. If only he would let go. He was getting so close, moans leaving his mouth, the almost timid voice he’d spoke in when Gustave had asked him to move his hands.

“What are you…?” Dmitri looked at him through parted fingers.

No swear words there. He certainly was reacting more than Gustave had hoped.

He’d been with enough people and seen enough things to recognise when someone found pleasure in their partner taking control. Sometimes they were just stressed or wound-up and they let themselves slip into a different state of mind, letting their body relax and their mind switch off, as they let Gustave take care of them. And he was excellent at taking care of people. And he wanted to take care of Dmitri.

He lent down and placed kisses along Dmitri’s chest, pausing to tease around his nipples.

Dmitri with his gangly limbs and endless legs, always draped and swathed in black with his dropping eyebrows and dark darting eyes. Gustave had loved Celine, she’d been a dear friend and he’d enjoyed the sex, but she’d told him enough over the years to let him know that she wasn’t warm with her children. He’d heard tales of arguments and neglect and pine switches… He’d more than once convinced her to stop with the beatings. He knew Dmitri had received no care from his mother, but one look at the man in this state told him he’d never really received any care from anyone else either.

“Please…” It was so quiet had there been another sound in the room he wouldn’t have heard it. But there is was.

Dmitri’s hands were above his head, laying there with threads of raven hair hooking around them. His expression was the softest he’d ever seen it, even though it seemed Dmitri was making some effort to keep it that way. His eyes had a wet shine to them. Gustave had been so lost in thought over Dmitri he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it had clearly been enough.

“What was that, darling?”

“You fu-” Dmitri started to spit out, coming back to himself a little, but Gustave moved the tiniest bit and raised an eyebrow and Dmitri seemed to take the hint and took a breath. “Please.”

It was far from desperate, but they had time.

“Good boy, Dmitri,” And he started to fuck him again, his thrusts becoming harder this time as Dmitri adjusted to him more and more. With the words Dmitri let out another moan. “Good boys always ask for what they want, they’re always polite. I think you can be a good boy for me Dmitri, I think you’d like to be.”

Dmitri didn’t give any retort other than a whine that slid its way out between his teeth.

“Yes, that’s it, darling. You’re being such a good boy for me.” He watched as Dmitri’s body became a puddle in his hands and began thrusting harder. Dmitri had probably never been called good before. That needed to be fixed.

He continued on as Dmitri’s walls broke down and he was moaning louder and louder and dear god Gustave didn’t expect him to be this vocal. Not that he was complaining.

He could feel himself getting closer and knew it was unlikely to get Dmitri to come just from this stimulation on his first time.

“Touch your cock.” The order clipped through the air.

He expected some hesitation, some perhaps hurt even at the lack of compliments, but Dmitri’s hand went straight between his legs and his fingers curled deliciously around his cock. Gustave felt he could have watched Dmitri’s elegant fingers stoke himself for an age. Perhaps another time he’d get Dmitri to lay out in front of him and touch himself, make him make a show of himself, and Gustave would just sit at the end of the bed and watch.

Dmitri was meeting his thrusts now, mindlessly pushing back against Gustave and then pushing forward into the fist around his cock. His breath was coming in short pants and any ideas to hide himself away were gone now. He whined in the back of his throat and sped up his hand and Gustave put a hand around Dmitri’s wrist.

“What did I say, Dmitri?”

Dmitri started up at him, brows furrowing but through this headspace he was starting to float there seemed to be some adoration in his eyes. As though he desperately wanted to please Gustave, to be called a good boy again, to understand what he had to do.

“Good boys ask for permission, don’t they?”

Dmitri’s jaw clenched for a second, and then he nodded.

“You’re about to come, aren’t you darling. I can tell. So what must you do if you want to be good for me?”

He saw the cogs and gears turning in Dmitri’s head as his stubbornness and nervousness fought against what this new natural instinct this new headspace was bringing out of him, the want to submit, the want to lie back and not think and just take whatever Gustave gave to him and did what he was told.

“Please…” He whimpered and god what a sound.

“Please what? What do you need to do darling?”

“Need… Need to come… please…” Gustave’s thrusts were becoming more erratic as he felt his own orgasm approaching. “Please, Gustave.”

Dmitri let out a yelp as Gustave dug into his hips and buried himself inside as he came. This man, this stubborn man was having such an effect on him. That was the first time he’d ever said his name while they’d been intimate, and one of the few times he’d said his name under any circumstance. He could count the times on one hand.

He came down relatively quickly and picked his head up from Dmitri’s shoulder. Dear god he was a sight. His lip bitten red and swollen, hair tousled against white cotton, one hand curled around the headboard and the other still pumping deliciously on his cock.

“That’s it darling, good boy.” Dmitri whined and he realised he’d almost forgotten to answer his plea. “You can come, go on Dmitri, be a good boy and come for me.” And all at once Dmitri’s head was flying back and the bed creaked and he came over his hand, dripping onto his chest. Had he really been holding out and waiting for Gustave’s permission? That was something.

He let himself lay there for a moment, long enough to catch his breath but not so long that Dmitri would be fully back to himself yet. He padded to the bathroom ran a towel under the hot water, returning to gently wipe at Dmitri’s thighs and stomach, before taking his hand and cleaning that down as well.

He pushed at Dmitri’s body until the man was far enough off the covers that Gustave could pull them from under him. He climbed into the bed, letting the linen fall onto them, and pressed himself against Dmitri’s back. He stroked circles into Dmitri’s hips. Dmitri had never been this quiet for this long. He started to worry.

“Why the fuck did I…?” Dmitri’s voice tapered off, his body tensing back up.

“Hush darling, what you did was nothing wrong. You let yourself enjoy this, you let us both enjoy this. You were such a good boy for me, Dmitri, I hope you know that. Truly, you were a vision all lain out and following my words, not that you aren't always a vision. And it felt good didn’t it?”

“I don’t fucking know.” Dmitri bit back and Gustave removed his hand from Dmitri’s body and pulled back. It didn’t take a second for Dmitri to react this time. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” And Dmitri’s hand had reached back around him to grab Gustave’s.

“Well if you didn’t enjoy it darling-”

“I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy it. Said I didn’t know.”

“Well it rather sounded like you might have wanted to spare my feelings-”

“Then I fucking enjoyed it okay? That’s what you want to hear right?” Dmitri was starting to shake and Gustave pulled the cold body against his own, letting his heat seep into Dmitri’s icy veins.

“I don’t want you to say anything you don’t mean. I only ask, dear boy, to make sure you felt good. Because that’s important.”

“Why is it?”

Good god, he sounded genuinely bewildered.

“Dmitri, darling, you shouldn’t have to ask that. You feeling good is important because you deserve to feel good. I’m going to pride myself on teaching you that, if it’s the last thing I do in this bloody life.”

Dmitri seemed somewhat content with the answer. Not entirely satisfied, he probably still thought Gustave could be lying. He supposed he couldn’t blame Dmitri for it, he’s not sure if he would believe he was worth something if the first time he was hearing it was in his thirties. He signed and nosed where Dmitri’s hair sprouted from the back of his beck.

“My life is bitter with thy love; thine eyes-”

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me-”

“-Blind me, thy tresses burn me, thy sharp sighs-”

“-Do you really have to fucking do this-”

“-Divide my flesh and spirit with soft sound-”

“-I don’t fucking believe you-”

“-And my blood strengthens, and my veins abound.” Gustave planted a kiss on Dmitri’s neck as when he finished.

“Fucking _Christ_, Gustave, I am not going to be getting bed with you again if you’re going to recite fucking poetry at me once we’re done.”

Gustave blinked. “So if I were to keep the poetry to myself, you would then be getting back into bed with me?”

“I might.”

Gustave hummed. He wouldn’t press on it, but they both knew if Dmitri was saying maybe to something, it was a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not think of poetry to write for Gustave so the poem he’s reciting is Anactoria by Algernon Charles Swinburne, my favourite poem. The title of the fic is also taken from that poem.
> 
> Another day, another Grand Budapest fanfic... who knows how long this will last, but I'm happy to be finally writing for this small fandom I've been lurking in for years.


End file.
